User blog:Panchamp98/Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Literal Review: DJ Pon3 VS Octavia
I've seen others do this so I thought: hey, wynaut give it a try, here we go Da Battle: Vinyl Scratch: ''' '''Alright everypony, take a seat I'm not sure if I'm a pony or not but... eh and watch me get out my bass cannon and make this girl defeat Watch out, she's gonna make us deaf, also, grammar does not apply with SToC as so I am told You're music is for old people, mine is for young kids and those young kids are currently breaking windows and spray painting cars. Also, GRAMMAR You will die like how you're style of yawning people did Oh man, I feel bad for those people AND the people that listened to this You're the worst roommate that everypony could have mmk, way you explain why she's the wort roomate ever? wubbing makes people smile, yours make people sad wubs huh? do you mind answering my question? Oh you don't want louder? well i'll make it even louder! Well you got to give her credit for annoying her roomate even more... you're just a filthy dog that needs to go to the pounder There are three ways this can be implied. 1: She's going to china 2: She's going to the pound 3: Bestiality Octavia: This is not the style of friendship eh this matches the description of friendship on the wiki I would rather get a tub of acid and do a skinny dip k, just make sure it's your human form cuz' dat would be hawt :p I'm more classy than Rarity, Blue Blood, Jet Set cool story bro, do you mind insulting her? Upper Crust, Fancypants, and me i said erm... insult her? I play a violin, you just play a computer oke, there is an insult BUT doesn't everyone play on the computer nowadays? we don't have fingers you know, you make yourself look stupider she can just use the tip of her hoof you know You call that blue navi avatar puke a mane? or maybe it's a liquified Avatar turned into a mane Oh you wanna get crazy well now get ready for pain sorry but your verse ended so we have to go to her now Vinyl Scratch: You're music sounds like a old man having sex with a duck Pewds would like that greatly You say you're music is classy well i don't give a fuck "Well I don't give fuck"... that sounds familiar. Also, STOC THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOUR AND YOU'RE, DID YOU LEARN ANYTHING ABOUT IT IN, LIKE, THE THIRD GRADE? You have no fans, but i'm gonna sing for this crowd well you go and do that i'm gonna turn the bass up very loud! see above Everybody loves my maniac music, you think that you made art? yes they love being disintegrated by a cannon of music you look like a slooty sloo and you smell like a fart 1: DAFUQ IS A SLOOTY SLOO? 2: Best insult I have heard from this battle so far I'm the D to the J to the P-O-N-3 well, isn't that your name in this battle? and ain't no other pony got the beats like me but if , say, Skrillex would be turned into a pony... Octavia: Take off your glasses cause you are about to be exposed well she did before and I must say, she has pretty eyes and HOLY SHT STOC USED THE CORRECT FORM OF YOUR! stop partying like it's 1999, you big dope and if you subtract 5, you get what time CW is living in You might saved the world but you didn't get the fame I don't remember her being part of the Mane 6... do you? my music is awesome, but you're techno is lame eh both are at the same level of greatness so stfu... SToC ruined his3 lines of fame by using you're put down you're bass cannon and here these soothing sounds you can't really put it down but you can push it away of a blue hair wierdo freak pony going down oh hey one of SToC's continueing lines... ye, those don't get you anywhere This battle is over, so I don't wanna miss anything well I did miss a whole 10 minutes of my life writing this so return those in my favor but today is the day where you're gonna miss you're cha-ching all of a sudden, Octavia turned into a mexican and he ended the battle with... one correct your and one incorrect your... eh So this was my first review, please tell me what you think and goodbye Category:Blog posts